


Afterglow

by sungies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, donghyuck doesn't know anything about greek mythology, this is so short im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungies/pseuds/sungies
Summary: /ˈaftərˌɡlō/nounthe color left in the sky after the sun has set.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> so. as we can all see this is a Short one,,i'll explain why in the end notes but for now i hope you all enjoy this little piece!! i wanted to use imagery in this so hopefully i didn't flop doing that!

Mark gazed out at the bright orb in the sky. He watched as it slipped below the horizon and caused the sky to become filled with rich honey and golden nectar. He could feel its fever slowly fade away from his skin, the cool, evening air replaced the warmth. 

He glanced to his right and laid his eyes on humanity’s persona of the sun. He admired how his skin remained sunkissed despite the sun’s absence. He compared his golden tone to the afterglow that was present in the heavens. 

Donghyuck caught his gaze. He hummed as if to ask why Mark was watching him, rather than the sight before them. 

Mark tried to fight back a grin but was unable to do so. His grin only widened into a smile as he watched Donghyuck grow shy under the attention. 

“You remind me of someone,” Mark told him. 

Donghyuck’s brow furrowed, “Who?”

“I don’t think you know him. He goes by Apollo.”

Donghyuck only grew more confused, “Apollo? Who is he?”

“That’s not important. But, he always glowed, like you.”

A soft blush lifted to Donghyuck’s cheeks. 

“W-Well, who is this guy? You seem to like him a lot,” Donghyuck said, trying to hide his shyness. 

Mark chuckled lightly, “No, I haven’t spoken to him in years,” he returned his gaze to the horizon. 

The sky now boasted deep colors of blue and purple, as if it and the oceans had switched places. 

Suddenly, Mark felt a warm, solid figure against his side. He glanced over to see that Donghyuck had positioned himself next to him. Mark’s heart softened, and he wrapped an arm around Donghyuck. He pulled him closer and engulfed himself in Donghyuck’s warmth. 

He gazed out at the sea of darkness that painted the sky. He watched as stars began to shine and sparkle under the moonlight. Despite the sun’s lack of presence, he could still feel warmth at his side. He could still feel a fever emitting inside of his body. 

He could feel the sun glow, as he held it in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i love that last line :') bUt this is so short bc i've been writing a markhyuck fic that was originally supposed to be 10-15 chapters long but after planning it out it went way longer than that,,it's a super slow slowburn fic that has so much building up before the good stuff so it'll take me a hot second before i even think about posting it :/ anYways please look out for more (hopefully longer) fics soon!


End file.
